


Attaboy

by ynycidada



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynycidada/pseuds/ynycidada
Summary: Background set in modern high school, Jeonghan is always praised by people for his appearance instead of his potentials in other things and therefore becomes distant to others. But one day Soonyoung shows up.A short story about the story between Jeonghan and Soonyoung.





	Attaboy

**Author's Note:**

> First time to write a fanfic in english, but am very happy while writing this piece of work and I hope those who came across it will be so as well :)

Jeonghan has always acknowledges that his appearance is appealing.

From the very start of his memory, people fall over themselves to know him once they caught a glimpse on him.  However, that is the furthest they get, or will go. He is forever surrounded by crowds but forever alone at the same time. There's always a polite angle on his face, but it is insincere, it is distant, like the way he keeps from people.

Jeonghan never knows when did he exactly took on this style of living, or when did the living took on him. But there is something that he knows very clear, and that is people conceive his being merely out of his facial features, they have a thing for his so called "deeply carved and glittering eyes as of the dew on the pine leaves"--words he heard upon a girl gossiping him in the cafeteria-- "as if an angel had descended to the earth" she also complemented. He nearly smirked as he passed by. They frame Jeonghan into they imaginary picture, and that make him feels uncomfortable when he is around people. As if people has set the rules how he should behave, he should be kind and selfless like "a real angle". People have always see what they want to see, but gets upset or irritated whenever one counters their will. Jeonghan has seen the case too much himself, and learned it the hard way as he grew.

He leaves people with impressions, but it was almost nothing more than just the "impressions". He sometimes thinks of himself as a flamingo in zoo, people stops to watch out of awe for his enchanting appearance, but no one ever stays for him.

People never made go hard on Jeonghan or make him does harsh things, it is as if they have this consensus.Nevertheless, he can not stop thinking, although all the special treatments he had received, he was alone.He can not help but exclude himself from the others, as of the extra attentions and handlings people have towards him. Yes, "handling" is the right word to describe how people have always deal with him, as if he is a piece of fragile china that has to be handled with care.Then he comes across a guy that came close to him like all the others, and looks at him with starstruck eyes. But there was something more in his eyes, though he could not tell what that was, but he could feel it when ever those eyes follow him.

Then starting from one day on, this guys starts to appear everywhere he goes, poping out his name over and over like a popping popcorn machine. Jeonghan sometimes even thinks that the guy is like a pet he keeps by his side. However, when Jeonghan contemplates on the reason behind all his actions, he found that he has very strange incentive, or even none at all. For they are in different departments, Jeonghan's vocal and his physical performance; they are also in different grades, Jeonghan is in the senior and he is in the sophomore; and they even do not share many interests.

The boy is energetic and outgoing while Jeonghan mostly keeps to himself.  
The boy likes rivet leather jackets while Jeonghan prefers striped shirts.  
The boy takes pictures while Jeonghan writes diaries to detail everyday.  
The boy acts on instinct while Jeonghan acts on reasons.  
He often falls out of the line while Jeonghan tries fitting himself with the social codes.

The fact is, Jeonghan doesn't even know why he started to go out with this guy on weekends, which he usually spent at home by just lying on the couch all day. He simply likes the silly nonsenses he says when he's high, the heart-moving dance moves he shows off, the perfect delightful crescent his eyes form when he smiles, and the way the boy's eyes look at him.

He had always been the attaboy people have thought and expected him to be. He can not see where all these are going. However, he allows the boy to take up his life and attention bits by bits like no one ever had before.

He knows something is going wrong but he does not want to call a stop to it.

Therefore, when the boy, Kwong Sooyoung, finally kisses him under the starry sky in the tent they rent for their hiking trip.

 

He kisses back.


End file.
